Toy Fest
by SereneSky
Summary: SxC plus toys. more PWP. suggestion for toys would be nice. review too!
1. prologue: secretvisit

Hehe. SereneSky ish backkkk~ (: good thing exactly what I write hasn't been discovered yet. Or else people around me would be like: O_O'' anyways. So I've decided to make one change to this Kuroshitsuji world. Yes. Sex toy stores. Oh yeah. Well I COULD have went with the creative and made I dunno, beads out of grapes on strings, but I've decided to go with the totally easier route. XD mmhm. Shoujo animes have been so slow lately. I KNOW. ITS AMAZING. I ACTUALLY WATCH SHOUJO. OMG. So the basic story line is this. Sebastian goes and buys abuncha weird toys (their lover relationship already established) and :) let the fun begin!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Or else it'll probably be like…18+ only.

* * *

Prologue.

Sebastian walked into the quaint store, surprised at the flamboyant furnishings, in contrast to the plain outside. He skilfully stepped aside as he is attacked by a flurry of red hair. The object flopped to the ground comically, whining: "But Sebastian! Don't you love me~?"

"No, Grell. And please stand up. Judging by the disgustingly flashy decor in here, this is your store, isn't it?"

"Ooooh Sebastian, you are simply too smart." Grell cried out ecstatically, finally picking himself off

the floor. "You came for me, didn't you?"

Sebastian sighed, and wondered where the redhead had his delusions from. "No…You know very well that I'll always be with my _bocchan_. Right, Mr. Voyeur?"

"Tch. So you saw me?"

"Of course. A servant of the Phantomhive Family could do this much, at least."

"Well, what do you want then?" Grell pouted.

A devilish (befittingly) flitted across Sebastian's face. "I've been looking for something as a surprise to Ciel. Your store has what I want, so I'm here."

"For Ciel, huh. That brat, How dare he steal my dear Sebby." Grell gritted. "Well, since your object of affection is not me, don't expect any service from me." He stomped and disappeared into the back.

"Which is the way I wanted it in the first place…" Sebastian shook his head, then finally, focused his eyes on the shelves.

_Hmm. Ciel is slightly on the M side isn't he?_

_Well…that should make the night even more interesting…_

_This is exquisite…real leather…_

Sebastian wandered around for a while, and headed to the register with a satisfied smile.

"Grell, either you come out now and let me pay for this or I'll leave."

"NOOO. I'LL COME OUT."

Sebastian headed back to the mansion with a little secret (or secrets) amongst the other bags.

Smirking as he put it on his table, he thought: _The next few days are certainly going to be…_

* * *

Kay. That's it guys! Please click the big review button to give me ideas for _gee what do you think it is_. 8D Beads are definitely in, but moreeeee ideas=more parts! :D Listening to music while writing is NAWT a good thing. I have no idea about my grammar this time. Okie. pervert out.

~SereneSky


	2. chapter1: twist

Hehe. Sorry.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

"_Bocchan_, dessert has been brought up. Today we have mille crepe with strawberry cream." Sebastian pushed in a cart with the mille crepe on top. He cut off a portion of it and set the plate in front of Ciel. Ciel raised his eyebrows at the layers of crepes separated by a light pink cream. He took a bite… "Mm. This is fine."

Sebastian bowed and pushed the cart back out the door. In the kitchen, he took out a little pink bottle from his pocket. "Let's see, 15 minutes…"

~15 minutes later~

_-ringringring-_

"Wow. Right on time." Sebastian commented, and walked towards Ciel's room, a predatory look in his eyes and a smile.

He opened the door. What greeted him was….

A dart flew towards Sebastian when he opened the door, and he quickly jerked his head to avoid it. The sharp weapon planted itself in the wall besides Sebastian, quivering. Sebastian widened his eyes, a bit surprised, and looked up.

Ciel, face flushed pink with what was either arousal or anger, or both, stared darkly at Sebastian. "What was in that crepe, Sebastian? ANSWER ME! Do you intend to go against our contract? Are you trying to poison me and worm your way out?"

_Ooooh. That reaction._ Sebastian smirked as realization dawned, which in turn, brought an angry frown onto Ciel's face. "Answer me NOW, Sebastian, that's an order."

Sebastian bowed deeply, and said courteously: "_Bocchan_, of course, I would not go against the contract. That would not have gotten me what I want, which is your body AND soul. Your body would have been tainted had I poisoned you."

"Then what is it Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, the very image of fury….or not. His breathing was erratic and he was gasping for air.

Sebastian, of course, noted this, and wondered for an instant:…Heart attack? No. Ciel was too healthy to have one. He watched…and then he saw Ciel's eyes flash, just for an instant, with longing. He grinned. Aah, it was the aphrodisiac.

"Just a little…something to bring more pleasure to tonight, _Bocchan_, no harm intended at all." He straightened up, pulled the dart out of the wall, and strode towards Ciel.

Ciel tried to back up, a bit intimidated by Sebastian's sudden movement and the gleam in his eyes. However, what Sebastian put in his crepe was quite powerful, and the second he lost his focus (that was on "being angry") , he found himself robbed of his power to move and was unable to avert his gaze from Sebastian's face.

Sebastian made his move when Ciel's back hit the window of the study. He embraced Ciel tightly so he couldn't escape. "Your blush is really cute, Ciel. It makes me want to devour you…right now." Sebastian whispered hotly into Ciel's ear. Ciel shivered, powerless against the attack. Unknowingly, he pressed up against Sebastian, wanting more contact. "Ciel…are you inviting me?" Sebastian spoke deliberately, knowing there would be no answer. Seconds passed with Ciel mutely pressing against Sebastian, and the butler finally let go. His lips met with Ciel's in a deep kiss. Let the fun begin! He thought wickedly to himself, as he pressed a little hidden button next to the window.

* * *

Sorry guys. It's really, really hard to find a time when I can freaking WRITE ALONE WITHOUT INTERRUPTIONS! –peeved-. Yeah. I don't even have time to read this over for flow T_T. my chapters are So. Freakin. Short.

Sebastian: SERENESKY? LET. ME. HAVE. CIEL. ALREADY! D

Me: SORRY. SORRY. SORRRRYYYY~~~ There's too much of a chance of someone surfacing behind me and my computer conveniently freezing.I can't let anyone SEE. UGH. THE OBSTACLESSS.

Sebastian: I won't forgive you if there's no actual sex in the next chapter.

Me: ROGER. SORRY.

~The very very sad SereneSky who is deprived of time.


	3. chapter2: not there yet LOL

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

_Recap: _

_Ciel very horny, Sebastian presses big button (no, not the nuclear bomb one). _

* * *

2 things happened at once. The table and chair, where Ciel worked, and the ground below it, suddenly flipped over, revealing a fluffy bed on the other side. Also, a set of doors, the same color as the wall paper, opened soundlessly.

Sebastian smiled, quite happy with his arrangement. He was now carrying Ciel princess-style. _Bocchan_, on the other hand, blinked, not quite believing that his table just turned into a bed. "What the….what is this?" He inquired.

"Accommodations, my lord. I could have carried you to your bedroom…but…" Sebastian smirked devilishly.

"But what?"

"Let's just say that I'm…quite fond of that window besides the bed."

"Sebastian…don't you dare." Ciel bit his lip, worried about his image as the young master if any of his servants found out.

Sebastian, of course, couldn't resist Ciel's innocent act of uncertainty, and took his lips again, and ravaged them until Ciel clutched to Sebastian, all anger and confusion forgotten, and the aphrodisiac running through his blood unblocked.

Sebastian drew back. "Oh no, _Bocchan_, we can't have you so mindless yet. You still have to choose."

"Haa?" Ciel, there's no better word, panted, trying to regain his breath.

"The doors, Ciel." Sebastian set Ciel down in front of the doors. "Choose."

"…..I HAVE THIS IN MY STUDY?" gasped Ciel, his cheeks flushing bright red as he stared at what the (hidden) doors were hiding. But one second later, the lust (ofc), override his shock and instead, he stared at the contents.

Toys. Neatly organized.

"Uh…." Ciel blinked, dazzled (yes.) by the wide selection. He closed his eyes, wanting to get on with the ahem-ing already. He pointed randomly. "This. This. And….This."

"Very well, _bocchan_. Now….shall we get down to it?" Sebastian's eyes glowed for an instant, and he carried Ciel over to the bed. He stood for a moment, tilting his head as if inspecting. Then he smiled, and brandished a piece of blue cloth. "To match your stunning eyes, Ciel." He whispered, tying it around his head, robbing him of his eyesight.

"Ahh, lets see." Sebastian murmured to himself while discarding his clothes and undressing Ciel. "I believe what you chose was…"

* * *

LOL. Guys. I want to curse myself at my uh..cliffhangerness. more like laziness. I seriously want to ditch this whole story cuz of….-facepalm- school ish coming. Gah. Kaykay. Just so you guys know, the toys he chose are in my profile. o_e. possibly going on looong hiatus after this, if not quitting. Sebastian is probably cursing me from Kuroshitsuji-land right now for ckblocking him. LOL.

~SereneSky who is seriously losing her spark. QQ.


	4. END LEMON

Kay. I am going on a hiatus after this. Maaaayybe some oneshots once in a while, but no promises. Ever since the year started, I found that going to da new school means barely enough time for anime and dramas. ) BTW guys, did you see the ending of S2 Kuroshitsuji? OMFG so intense. D: I KINDA feel sorry for Sebastian. AND I just discovered the story traffic button thing. HOLY AYUIEYWUIOHSDJKHFKJD. 35000 HITS IN TOTAL? OMG. THIS IS AMAZING. D:

–very proud of accomplishments-

What toys did I say I was gonna use? O: don't remember. And the aphrodisiac kinda disappeared along the way. Hahas.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

A string of beads, a cock ring, and an ice tray (indicating ice).

"Quite a variety you have chosen here, _bocchan_." Sebastian said teasingly, watching Ciel's brows furrow, trying to guess what he has pointed at. His arms fanned the air, trying to accidentally catch the toys in Sebastian's hand.

"Oh Ciel, you're a very naughty kid for trying to 'intercept' my toys. I'll have to…punish you." Following his words, Sebastian deftly tied Ciel's hands behind his back, and pressed him down to the bed, policeman style. "Might as well get started…" Sebastian murmured. His hands snaked around Ciel's body to his member, and in a moment, the cock ring was in place.

Ciel, obviously, sensed this, and he sighed defeatedly. "Great choice I made there."

"Don't worry, Ciel, you'll get your release." Sebastian assured, then adding: "eventually." He stroked Ciel's cock hard a few times, before drawing back his hand, leaving a breathless Ciel fogging up the window.

(In case you have no idea how Ciel is positioned, he's laid horizontally across the bed, hands behind back, face towards window.)

Sebastian lubed up the string of beads, and placed a few cushions under Ciel to prop up his pretty butt. "Relax, Ciel, cause your toy's coming in." Ciel consciously relaxed his muscles, ready to accept whatever. "Make it good, Sebastian." "Of course, my Lord." Sebastian replied, before pressing the first one in, past the tiny rosebud.

Ciel hissed at the coldness of the lube, before sensing that it was a little ball.

"Beads, I assume." Ciel said, voice muffled by the bed beneath him.

"Bocchan is very sensitive to shapes in his ass, _ne_?" Sebastian joked, and stifled Ciel's retort by pushing in another one. All that came out of his mouth, as a result, was a "mmph".

And on and on it went, and it was at its 2nd last one that Ciel began to protest.

"_Sebastiannn_. It won't fit!" Ciel pleaded. He felt quite uncomfortable as the beads are filling him up strangely.

"Good. It can serve as your punishment then." Ignoring Ciel's protests, he forced another one in, and then the last one, rendering Ciel into a boneless mush on the bed.

"Ugh." Ciel moaned, tears pooling in his eyes, wetting the blindfold. His muscles flexed around the beads, as if trying to push them out, but it only succeeded in sucking them in further.

"What a lusty ass you've got there, Ciel." Sebastian smiled, delivering a little smack to it, causing Ciel to cry out.

Sebastian's little smile widened, and he pressed a little button on the controller that came with the beads.

A buzzing sound can be heard, and Ciel's eyes (presumably) widened behind his blindfold, and cries sounded intermittently from his mouth as he pressed against the window, trying futilely to escape from the pleasurable torture.

The beads pressed and vibrated mercilessly against Ciel's prostate, and it brought him onto the plateau before the peak. However, due to the cock ring, the peak wasn't possible to achieve, and so Ciel hovered there, experiencing unstopping pleasure.

"Please…" Ciel gasped, after this has gone on for a while, and he's endured enough.

"Ciel…we've still got a ways to go. You still have one more toy, no?" Sebastian smirked, before flipping him over and pressing his hot body against Ciel's.

The blue-haired boy groaned at the contact, and craving more, he pressed up against Sebastian, only to have him move away, wagging his finger at Ciel, but of course, Ciel wouldn't have seen that. He only knew that the delicious heat has distanced itself once again. He collapsed exhaustedly onto the bed, and mumbled something.

"My sadistic streak is really showing myself today?" Sebastian inquired, successfully understanding the mumble. "It's true, isn't it? Well, bocchan, it just means that it is far from over." He smirked, pressing a kiss against his collarbone. He took a piece of ice from the ice tray, and rubbed it against Ciel's nipple, watching it harden and perk up. Ciel hissed at the coldness, temporarily distracted from the vibrating (yes, it is still there. Poor Ciel.) Immediately after, Sebastian sucked it into his mouth, completely chasing away the coldness. Ciel shivered at the erotic act, his cock twitching a little. Sebastian repeated this on his other nipple, and drew a trail with the ice, then his tongue all the way down, leaving a trail of hickeys along the way.

Reaching his destination, Sebastian rubbed the ice all over Ciel's member, enjoying his gasps and cries. After all, it was his "sensitive region". He then, yes, took the entire length into his mouth, dragging out a long, desperate moan from Ciel, who instinctively thrust up into his demon's mouth, wanting to "tip himself over" into the abyss of ecstasy.

"Not yet, Ciel." Sebastian gave Ciel's length one last hard lick and suck before letting it pop out of his mouth. "I want to be in you when you do come."

"Then..hurry up and do it!" Ciel gasped, the continuous pleasure that's building up in him was driving him crazy, and it's intensified by the aphrodisiac.

"As you wish, my lord." Smoothly, he drew all the beads out of Ciel suddenly, eliciting a hoarse scream from Ciel as he moves ever closer to the peak but never crossing it. He buried himself in Ciel's hot cave, moaning as the muscles gripped him almost desperately.

And at that same moment, he took off the cock ring restraining Ciel's member.

Ciel's back arched beautifully, muscles spasming around Sebastian's hard cock, his own shooting thick ropes, some hitting the windows, and a loud scream tore itself from Ciel's throat as he yelled his long denied pleasure to the heavens (or the ceiling).

He had barely come down from his high when Sebastian gave a hard thrust, aimed at his prostate, and the pleasure dragged on as Sebastian fucked himself furiously in Ciel's twitching hole.

On and on it went, and Ciel never did manage to come down from his high.

At long last, Sebastian shot his seed deep inside Ciel, and laid down on top of him, breathing heavily. He withdrew his cock from Ciel, and Ciel moaned when he felt Sebastian's come leak out of him, dripping onto the bed.

* * *

"Best one yet, wouldn't you think?" Sebastian laughed, after a while.

"Mmhm. Say, when DID you get that perverted cabinet installed?"

"It's a secret." Sebastian smirked, against Ciel's sweaty back.

"Hmph. Well, I don't….mind it." Ciel murmured, heat creeping up his face.

"Is that an invitation for another round, _bocchan_?"

* * *

I so did not beta this. anyways. enjoy? i suppose. it might not live up to your expectations. T_T. yeah. OMG 35000 HITS. I'll go ponder that while I'm sleeping.

EDIT: GUYS. REVIEWWW. T_T I DUNNO HOW MANY PEOPLE LIKED IT/HATED IT. ):

hehe. have a nice life. til next time!

SereneSky.


End file.
